


What I'm Made Of

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [3]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: And because I like doing things in threes, here's another rewritten song to followTeam AvaliceandIt Rises!





	What I'm Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _What I'm Made Of_ from _Sonic Heroes_.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net July 22nd 2017.

I don’t care what you’re thinkin’,  
When you challenge me,  
‘Cause what I know in my own heart,  
Is enough to win with ease!

I will end your lyin’  
And spread the news far and wide.  
There’s just no way that you will win:  
I have truth on my side!

Is it me, you say, you’re lookin’ for?  
Let me show you who I am,  
And what I’m here for. (Here for)

_Hey!_

Try to reach inside of me?  
Try to kill my identity?  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of!

My draconic purity!  
My genetic legacy!  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of! Now!

I will face the doubters,  
And prove to them they’re wrong,  
And one by one, they will all see,  
The truth that makes me strong!

I have heard your lyin’,  
I can take no more.  
When I’m done, you will become  
A black mark on the floor!

Is it me, you say, you’re lookin’ for?  
Let me show you who I am,  
And what I have in store. (In store)

_Hey! Hey! Yeah!_

Try to reach inside of me?  
Try to kill my identity?  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of!

My draconic purity!  
My genetic legacy!  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of! Now!

You won’t live another life-long lie!  
You won’t live another lie!

_Hey!_

[Solo]

_Yeah!_

Try to reach inside of me?  
Try to kill my identity?  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of!

My draconic purity!  
My genetic legacy!  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of! Now!

Try to reach inside of me?  
(Let me show you what I’m made of!)  
Try to kill my identity?  
(Let me show you what I’m made of!)  
Let me show you just  
What! I’m! Made! Of!


End file.
